


Name Picking

by LuckyJam



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Straight up fluff, it's sickening, seriously this is whole thing is cheesy, trans!Ela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJam/pseuds/LuckyJam
Summary: Short lil fic about based on my headcanon that Ela is trans and Zofia helped pick out her name. Wanted to write something fluffy, and something that showed the relationship the Bosak sisters had growing up.





	Name Picking

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place somewhere in the 90s when Ela and Zofia are both teenagers.
> 
> Don't tag this as incest for the love of god

The best thing about having a father in the military is that he’s almost never home. It was an odd statement, but in the Bosak household it was usually for the best. Whenever Jan was home Ela and Zofia were usually separated. Zofia was often out training with their father, leaving Ela to find ways to make herself busy. It wasn’t the best arrangement, but Ela preferred the solitude. Anything was better than facing her father’s cruel judgment. However, the second Jan went away, Ela and Zofia were inseparable. The two of them would run the house, finally getting the chance to be children for once, to be sisters for once.

 

Jan said he would be gone for the entire weekend. The house was quiet except for the faint music coming from Zofia’s bedroom. She almost always kept her door open, it was her way of saying that Ela was always welcome no matter what. Ela kept this in mind as she walked down the hallway outside Zofia’s room, clutching a small stack of books in her arms. She lurked in the doorway and saw Zofia sitting at her writing desk, her back facing towards her. Ela assumed she was doing homework. She tried to get her attention.

 

“Hey, Zo…?” She asked timidly.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I need your help.”

 

Zofia spun her chair around to face Ela, “What’s up?” She asked. 

 

Ela slowly walked into the room, “Remember when I came to your room the other night? A-and I said that… That I never really felt like a boy?”

 

Zofia nodded. She remembered the night well. Ela came into her room, much like she did now, and confided in her with something she had been mulling over for months. Zofia didn’t say much when Ela came out to her as trans, she simply hugged her, telling her she loved and supported her.  

 

“Yeah, I remember” She replied. 

 

“W-Well, I was thinking about that, and I was looking through these books,” Ela paused and unloaded the books she was carrying on Zofia’s bed. Each of the them was some sort of baby naming book. Ela fiddled with her thumbs, unsure with what to do with her hands now that they were empty, “And I-I was wondering if you could help me pick out a new name… A better name.”

 

Zofia broke out into a grin, “Of course!” She plopped down on the edge of the bed, reaching for one of the books. “Did you have anything in mind?” She asked, looking up at Ela.

 

Ela shrugged, “Something short? I dunno, something that sounds pretty” She sat down on Zofia’s bed, and began flipping through the pages of the naming book closest to her. 

 

“Oh, what about this one?” Zofia piped up. She turned the book towards Ela, “ _ ‘Natalia’ _ ” She read aloud.

 

Ela laid back against the bed, scrunching up her nose, “Sounds dumb” She scoffed.

 

“It does not!” Zofia laughed, rolling her eyes. Ela stuck out her tongue, causing Zofia to throw one of her pillows at her. They started laughing, and they didn’t stop laughing for quite a while. It was rare that they got have fun like this. Whenever Jan was around, he would always tell them to “grow up” and “be mature” Well, now Jan wasn’t here. They could finally have fun. Simple, childish fun.

 

“Okay, okay how ‘bout this?” Zofia asked. _ “‘Elżbieta’” _

 

Ela crossed her arms, pondering it for a moment. Her mouth slowly curved into a smile, “I kinda like that.” She sat up, scooting closer to Zofia, “How’s it spelled?” She asked. Zofia handed her the book. Ela tracer the page with her finger, finding the name. She looked it over once, twice, three times. Saying it over and over again in her head. 

 

“Listen, listen,” Zofia said, tapping her on the shoulder. She waved her hands dramatically,  _ “Elżbieta Bosak” _ She announced, “Has a nice ring to it, right?”

 

Ela chuckled softly, “Yeah” she replied. She looked down at the print again, tracing the letters with her finger, “Or maybe… How bout just ‘Ela?’” She suggested. 

 

Zofia broke out into a huge grin “Ooh, I like that!” She beamed.

 

“Really?” Ela asked. She could feel herself going red, but she couldn’t help it. Seeing the happiness on Zofia’s face filled her with so much warmth. She loved her sister so much, it was kind of embarrassing. 

 

“Of course!” Zofia replied, “It fits you”

 

Ela couldn’t stop smiling. She wrapped Zofia up in a hug, burying her face in her shoulder, “Thanks for your help, Zo” she muttered. Zofia hugged Ela back, holding her tight. She smiled sweetly,

 

“No problem, Ela.”


End file.
